halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Baw Wee
Lock and Load... Prepare For War. (All of the Humans and Separatists came out of the structure, cocking and loading their weapons, arming their grenades, and preping their armour. An Elite tosses Zaliet an Energy sword and a Plasma Rifle, and tossed you a Fuel Rod gun. Johnson then came by followed by dozens of Marines, a Spartan, five Elites, and a Squadrent of Grunts. You could see in the distance dozens of CCS Cruisers, Frigates, Marathon Cruisers, Hyclon-Cruisers, and Assault Carriers taking off from the landing zone. Darfor came out last, loaded a fresh Plasma Battery into his rifle, and headed towards you) Darfor: Baw Wee, Zaliet, You're with me. Take some Ghosts and cover the AA Wraiths. Peace Keeper, you go ship-board and take on the Fleet. This is going to be a long day!--Baracuss 00:24, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Assault on the Loyalists! (Zaliet taps you on the shoulder with his tail, and points at thousands of Ghosts at the edge of a snow bank. You and he grap two, as other Grunts, and Elites head out in Ghosts, Specters, Wraiths, Shadows, Eight Scarabs, and AA Wraiths. After a few minuets you are joined by Human Mongeese {with Marines holding rockets on the backs}, Warthogs {Chaingun and Gause}, and Scorpion Tanks. Banshees, Hornets, Pelicans, Phantoms, Spirits, Longswords, Albatroses, and Seraphs soared overhead. As the snow vanished from sight the Barren Wasteland you came to Chaos on became more familiar, as the shape of a Loyalist army slowly took form on the horizon. The Ships of the UNSC and Separatists took the lead and engaged the Loyalist ships)--Baracuss 00:49, 1 October 2008 (UTC) New Area of Combat (You fought in the Battle for over an hour, until a phantom comes down and picks you and Zaliet up. They take you aboard the ship that Draken (the Peace Keeper) was on. The Peace Keeper greeted you and told you good and Bad news) Peace Keeper: The good news is: Truth is bringing more ships down to the surface to hold us off. The bad news is: We've picked up signals from Baracuss' ships. Their heading though the Nebula as we speak!--Baracuss 02:21, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Death of Darkness Baw Wee, we are hoping to not let him land! We're going to try and conetct our ship with the Emerald so that you can get out of here! (The Ship leaves Chao's atmosphere getting closer to the wall of the nebula. The Emerald and the others came though the wall of mist and smoke easly, and it was the best and happiest thing you ever saw! But there was something else... a presence. Your dark side was somewhere on one of those ships, that is until he teleported right in front of you!) (Your Evil side, I call Dark) Dark: At last! (he grabs your shoulders) we shall be one again! UGH! (An energy sword peirces though him) Peace Keeper: I don't think so! Your soul is now forever banished from this universe! (Dark faded away, his soul lost forever, and never to return. The Emerald sent a signal to the ship you are on) Baracuss: This is the Glimering Emerald, Shipmaster and High Councilor Baracuss Antairious speaking.--Baracuss 20:34, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Baw Wee?!? Baracuss: By the gods! Is that really you my friend? It is good to hear your voice. We gave your body a proper burial on Balaho... but I guess you didn't really need it did you?--Baracuss 23:10, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Family Reunion Baracuss: Let's hurry and escape from this Hell! Oh and also, who was that that answered my message first? (Darfor got on the Comm-Link at this) Darfor: That was me, Grandson. It is I, Darfor Antairious. Baracuss: ... Peace Keeper: Wow... that's the first time my Father hasn't greeted anyone. Maybe I shouldn't tell him that I am his son just yet...--Baracuss 23:43, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Gamertag After how long we've been friends I've never asked you what you gamertag is? --Zamra 'Vorum 23:46, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Selteca (Selteca got on the Comm-link also) Peace Keeper: Oh boy... Selteca: Baracuss, Baracuss can you hear me? Baracuss: Who is this? (his voice sounded a bit confused and overjoied) Selteca: This is your mother, Selteca... (You hear a loud thump and Maydor laughing in the background) Peace Keeper: Great...--Baracuss 23:48, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Interesting I'm trying to think if I want to change my gamertag (Currently SilentSeraph117). --Zamra 'Vorum 23:53, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Gravemind (Your head suddenly achs and you hear something you wish you never had heard again!) Gravemind (in your mind): (Laughter) I shall be free from this hell once and for all! (You then notice that the spec is a flood-dispersal pod... heading right for the Emerald!--Baracuss 23:56, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Kartal Kartal: (muffled sounds as if taking the comm-link off Baracuss' head) Say again, Baw Wee? I didn't copy! Baracuss... well he's out cold! (Maydor is heard laughing in the Background again, and Draken slaps his forehead)--Baracuss 00:00, 2 October 2008 (UTC) Few Things #My g-tag used to be BuZZKiLLJAKE117, that was before I found out the real definition of buzz kill. So I changed it. #I didn't think when I created my account on this site. If I could, I'd change it to SilentSeraph117. #I want to be sure what my g-tag is before I create more accounts on other sites. Because different identities can be confusing for other people. --Zamra 'Vorum 00:03, 2 October 2008 (UTC) Miss (The Emerald changed course just in time and the pod shot into the nebula) Kartal: By the Gods! The Flood is here to?! Baw Wee, you best get aboard before-(A Plasma torpedow strikes the side of the Emerald and another comm-signal sounds) Truth: Finnaly! Some of the Living! We shall be free from this hell! The Covenant shall rule the universe!--Baracuss 00:06, 2 October 2008 (UTC) Agh! Stop with the pie Baw Wee! If you don't I'll send you back to Chaos. --Zamra 'Vorum 00:12, 2 October 2008 (UTC) Truth, and Reconciliation Kartal: (caugh!) Ugh... We're fine! It seams Baracuss was awakened by the jolt-(Baracuss is heard grabbing the Comm away) Baracuss: Baw Wee! What happend?! (Kartal is heard explaining) Truth! Baw Wee get on the Emerald and hurry! (The Emerald pulls up to the Ruby and activates the bridge)--Baracuss 00:13, 2 October 2008 (UTC) Just Wait When Baracuss brings you back to the land of the living, I send you back to Chaos. But I won't if you stop with the pie. --Zamra 'Vorum 00:19, 2 October 2008 (UTC) ... What...are...you...talking...about? --Zamra 'Vorum 00:26, 2 October 2008 (UTC) Escape... For some (You, Zaliet, Darfor, Draken, and Selteca reach the bridge and on the other side waiting for you is Baracuss, Krana, Kartal, and Maydor. You greet eachother with embraces, and say your good byes. But when you thought it was all over, a plasma torpedow was headed strait for the bridge! Baracuss pushed you and the other living beings back towards the Emerald then leaps backwards into the Ruby with Darfor and the other non-living. The bridge explodes, separating the two ships!) You: No!!!! (Maydor grabs you and carrys you back inside the Emerald. The four ships regroup and escape Truth. You landed and met up with Baracuss again) Darfor: My Grandson... by the gods haven't you grown! Baracuss: Indeed I have, Grandfather, but I'm afraid I cannot stay... Darfor: I understand... Goodbye Baracuss, Baw Wee, you too Maydor! Maydor: (Nods) It has been wonderful seeing all of you again... Darfor: Baracuss... (looks at the Ruby)... I want you to take her... Baracuss: What! (After an argument he agrees. Everyone "dead" is unloaded from the Ruby and the Crew of the Emerald is cut in half in order to pilot it. The four ships take off and you watch as Chaos slowly fads away as you enter the Nebula)--Baracuss 00:32, 2 October 2008 (UTC) Your Point --Zamra 'Vorum 00:33, 2 October 2008 (UTC) (Out of Nowhere) Oh! Have you seen the new Halo Wars trailer? --Zamra 'Vorum 00:42, 2 October 2008 (UTC) See With how good of graphics they've used in both Halo Wars trailers they can just make the Halo movie with digital graphics instead of making it real. Kind of like how they made the first Final Fantasy movie (If you've seen that). --Zamra 'Vorum 00:52, 2 October 2008 (UTC) End of a Prophet... and a Councilor Baracuss: You don't owe me anythi-(an explosion rocks the ship! you look out the window again and you see Truth's ship exit the clouds!) No!! I've had enough of this! (Baracuss orders everyone to be evacuated from the ship for some reason) Baw Wee... (he tosses you to Krana on the other side of the bridge!) Take care of yourself...(The bridge retracts. Only Baracuss is left on the Emerald. He speaks on the Comm-system) Maydor... Maydor: Yes, brother? Baracuss:......... Take care of Krana and Draken for me while I'm gone! (The Emerald turns around and heads right towards Truth's ship!) Draken (Peace Keeper): Father, No! (He teleports away. Truth's Ship and the Emerald colide head-on and are both destroyed!) Krana & Kartal: Baracuss! Maydor: Brother!--Baracuss 00:56, 2 October 2008 (UTC) 5 months later... (back on Sanghelios you acompanied Krana, Kartal, and Maydor as Draken was about to be born. You had found the Emerald's "Black Box" and found a message from Baracuss saying that he doesn't want anyone to come get him from Chaos until five years after Draken had been born, because he wanted to stay with his Grandfather and Mother for a while. The Peace Keeper (Future Draken) had not been seen scince the Emerald's destruction. You where now in the "waiting room" of the Sanghelios hospital with Maydor, waiting for Krana to have her child) Maydor: This is a fine day, Baw Wee. Today... my nephew is born! (You hadn't told anyone living that the Peace Keeper was Draken)--Baracuss 01:09, 2 October 2008 (UTC) A Hero is Born! Maydor: Hmm... I would never kill again if I could become a father! (After that a Sangheili nurse walks up to them and says that the Child has been born and is Male)--Baracuss 01:15, 2 October 2008 (UTC) My Arrival (You hear footsteps coming from behind and you turn to see Zamra right beside your side. He puts a hand on yours and Maydor's shoulder) Zamra: What is the news? --Zamra 'Vorum 01:23, 2 October 2008 (UTC) Receiving the News (When you don't hear Zamra reply, you look up to see expression on his face. It is a look you have never seen on his face for as long as you two have been friends. A look of sorrow. He finally speaks.) I can't believe he wouldn't want to be hear on this, the day of his child's birth. --Zamra 'Vorum 01:35, 2 October 2008 (UTC) Uncle... Maydor: You are to Baw Wee... you're like a brother to all of us. (You and Maydor walk to the room where Krana and Kartal were in. In Krana's arms was a small bundle of sheets and blankets)--Baracuss 01:36, 2 October 2008 (UTC) The Future Peace Keeper Krana: Would you like to hold him Baw Wee? (She hands Draken to you)--Baracuss 01:42, 2 October 2008 (UTC) Playfull (As you rock him you see a golden shimer around him for a moment. Then he grabs your face mask and wouldn't let go)--Baracuss 01:49, 2 October 2008 (UTC) Uh Oh! (Suddenly he pulls your mask right off with ease! You quikly hand him back to Krana and get your mask back on)--Baracuss 02:04, 2 October 2008 (UTC) Visitor beyond the grave Baracuss: He certainly is special, Baw Wee... (You turn and see Baracuss' Image in a shimering, golden aura)--Baracuss 22:21, 2 October 2008 (UTC) Sorry But I'm not here... I am still on Chaos. I am only here in spirit to see my son... The Peace Keeper is helping me do this. But it wont last, he's losing energy fast. Maydor, start training Draken as soon as he is able to walk and talk, and in five years send my Fleet back to Chaos to pick me up. Farewell everyone! (The image starts to fade away)--Baracuss 23:20, 2 October 2008 (UTC) Draken (Two years later...{I know! Shut up, don't say anything about the time jumps!}) Draken: Hurry up, Baw Wee! (You were following after Draken in the Allyways of the lower-class part of the Sangheili Capital. He was whereing Higher-Class robes. All around Elites, whereing rags, watched you and the eager child, with anger and jelousy, run through the marketplaces)--Baracuss 23:32, 2 October 2008 (UTC) Muged! (Draken ignors you and runs down an ally. A few seconds later, he runs back towards you with a gang of older Sangheili children. They were throwing rocks at Draken and yelling at him to go back to the Upper-Class part of the city where he belongs! They also start throwing rocks at you!)--Baracuss 23:45, 2 October 2008 (UTC) Late... again (Draken crosses his arms and pouts a little, then he seams to get a wicked smile on his face) He he... You know Baw Wee, we'll be running late if you just fly around up here all day... and you remember the last time we where late to my Uncle's training lesson? (You remember Maydor yelling at both of you and punching multiple holes in the wall)--Baracuss 23:53, 2 October 2008 (UTC) Traffic Jam (You dodge past Phantoms, Spirits, and all sorts of other air faring vehicles! This makes you fly a bit slower to use more caution. Draken had a smirk on his face. Sometimes he is just as evil as Maydor was... problably runs in the Family) Draken: What was that? (You suddenly realize that you had said that outload!)--Baracuss 23:59, 2 October 2008 (UTC) Explaination (No! he ment like: What did you just say? when you thought that, sometimes, he was just as evil as Maydor was. and then you "said" that it must run in the family) Heavy Plasma Launcher There is now a description about this bad boy. --Zamra 'Vorum 00:10, 3 October 2008 (UTC) Training... and Yelling (You got there a minuet too late. Maydor was upset in so many ways! {I'm not going to write what he said because it might take me all night} And Draken let you do all the explaining)--Baracuss 00:14, 3 October 2008 (UTC) Chat Maydor:... Explain... (He leans in closer, his eyes almost seamed to peirce you)--Baracuss 00:19, 3 October 2008 (UTC) BAW WEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --Zamra 'Vorum 00:20, 3 October 2008 (UTC) Nice Try! When I put the cursor over the link I see the word apple pie. You can only fool me once! --Zamra 'Vorum 00:47, 3 October 2008 (UTC) Here is the Deal If I tell you what is my favorite type of pie is, will you stop with this nonsense? Otherwise your gonna look good on my wall. --Zamra 'Vorum 00:59, 3 October 2008 (UTC) Okay Cherry Pie --Zamra 'Vorum 01:06, 3 October 2008 (UTC) Draken's Training (Maydor let it slide, for once, and began Draken's lesson)--Baracuss 18:19, 3 October 2008 (UTC) Sup Hey man, its Uasp from Xbox Live, do you mind if I RP with you, Zarma, and Baracuss here? Uasp Erbomee VIDEO!!!! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bHgUo-Px0d8- My very first You Tube video!--Baracuss 21:13, 3 October 2008 (UTC) Humph... Maydor: Just don't let it happen again... Draken (Dodging Plasma Shots): Yeah, then he might have to knock you all the way to Prytor!-- Thanks Well, I got permission from u, baracuss, and Zamra. How are you HeavyGrunt? Uasp Erbomee Actually I meant rea life how are you and where is the Separtist Sangheili Grand Armada currently located? Uasp Erbomee RPing Can I roleplay with you guys? I feel kinda left out in this website.-Zeno Panthakree 01:30, 4 October 2008 (UTC)